Nick and Judy Try to Shut Down a Minecraft Server in Canada
by FlanFriction
Summary: Nick and Judy try to Shut Down a Minecraft Server in Canada but most importantly it's the world's 7th largest Minecraft server run by YouTube sensation MinecraftCreeperBoy1845FunnyPlays who has 30M subscribers on his Twitter.


It's Monday and Chief Bogo is very excited because he recently bought 79 copies of the Emoji Movie that he illegally stole from a gas station but it's ok because he's a police chief and no one likes the Emoji Movie but he does because everyone has opinions. He walks into the ZPD HQ and gives everyone their jobs because it's his job.

"Ok guys I have some jobs you gotta do because I need them done."

"Everyone except for Nick and Judy please help me recycle pinecones because it's healthy."

Everyone leaves except for Nick and Judy who are just sitting on air and not a chair.

"Now you two, I have an important job for you."

"Yeah?" said Judy who loves jobs because she sucks.

"You need to delete the world's 7th largest Minecraft server before the new Minecraft update or else Zootopia will crumble under the power of omnipotent Minecraft Youtubers."

"Chief Bogo… you don't have to…"

"Look, Nick. I really don't want to do this. You really don't want to do this. But it must be done. If we let ths Minecraft server live, our lives will never be the same. Because now the 7th largest Minecraft will be different and everyone on Minecraft will just cry about it being gone and not actually enjoying their time on the replacement server which is the exact same as the original and that's why it must be removed."

Nick is sad because he loves Minecraft but Judy doesn't care because she has a PhD in Minecraft server removals and is the 2nd best in Zootopia but no one knows this because she hasn't removed one for over 13 years and that was in her house when she hated her own Minecraft server so it disappeared forever and no one knew that it was her that made it leave.

So Nick and Judy are running around Zootopia trying to find the IP address of the computer that runs the server so they can go inside the server and shut it down because they have to take screenshots of it before it goes down so they can help news outlets with pictures of it when it gets deleted. See, Nick and Judy are smart they know their way around Minecraft. Nick even has a PhD in Minecraft navigation so he knows what he's doing.

"HEY" yells Judy very loud and it's loud because it was in capital letters. I did that so you can how loud Judy was yelling it's so loud that you can see but you can't hear it so you have to see it instead.

"Yeah."

"I don't think the computer is here."

"I already knew that."

Judy is angry now but you already knew that.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I like it here."

"Ok, Nick."

Nick says that the computer is actually located in Airdrie, Canada which makes Judy mad because that place doesn't exist in the Zootopia universe so they have to buy a plane ticket to exit the Zootopia universe and into the real universe and then buy another ticket to Calgary because Airdrie has a tiny airport that doesn't do flights from Zootopia but Calgary does so it's ok.

The 1st flight takes 3 hours and the 2nd one takes 12 hours because the portal is right above Perth, Australia.

They make it to Airdrie and Nick says that "The computer is currently in a McDonald's."

"Nick why is the computer in a McDonald's?"

"Hey if I ran a Minecraft server I would take the computer with me wherever I went."

Judy got roasted by Nick.

Now she is a crisp and is unable to continue this minecraft server deletion.

This is what happens when you question things, kids.

So, Nick takes her to a hospital but there's a 6 year wait so whatever.

Nick then arrives at the McDonald's and finds the computer on the ordering place.

He runs up to it, and smashes the computer.

"OH NO" someone whispers but it's right next to Nick so it's loud.

Nick turns around and sees popular YouTube sensation MinecraftCreeperBoy1845FunnyPlays standing behind him with McDonald's fries squished in his large hands.

"Give me back my Minecraft."

"No."

"GIVE ME IT NOW!"

"Why."

"BECAUSE IT IS MINE AND I OWN IT."

"Bye bye."

Nick runs away and goes to the hospital because only Judy knows how to properly destroy a server. YouTube sensation MinecraftCreeperBoy1845FunnyPlays is chasing him but he's slow because his hunger bar is almost at zero.

"JUDY? JUDYYYYY! JUDYYYYYYYyyYYY?!1!YYYY!"

"Hey can you shut up there are like patients in here who really hate loud noises and you're just making their lives even more miserable."

"Sorry, doctor. I need to find Judy Hopps."

"Ok, she's in there."

The doctor points to a room filled with blocks.

"Judy! I need your help. YouTube sensation MinecraftCreeperBoy1845FunnyPlays is chasing me and I think he knows where I am because of his computer help me please I need you to delete it."

"Ok Nick what you have to do is start Minecraft and then start a new world."

"Then you dig 1 block down, jump out, place the grass block 1 block east of the hole you made, and then yell into the microphone."

Nick did what she said and every computer on Earth crashed instantly for 3 seconds.

It turns out that YouTube sensation MinecraftCreeperBoy1845FunnyPlays made 38 more servers and some of them are more famous than the one that was destroyed and that was what caused the crash but the servers survived because YouTube sensation MinecraftCreeperBoy1845FunnyPlays downloaded Protegent Complete Security Antivirus Software with Parental Control.

Judy recovers but it only took 8 minutes and they went back to the ZPD and Chief Bogo is very impressed and he is smiling and starts clapping and then their colleagues appear and start clapping and then their family comes and starts clapping and then their colleague's family comes and starts clapping and then random strangers come in and start clapping and then every single person who ever existed went inside that room and started clapping even ones who couldn't/didn't want to/didn't know how did it.

Then they all watched the Emoji Movie but the disc was scratched so they only saw 23 minutes of it so it was fine.


End file.
